My Forever
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: I know this has been done...but hopefully this is a bit different...picks up right after Elena wakes up in the morgue. *DELENA*


_**I haven't written for Delena in a while but this idea came to me and I had to write it down so I figured I would share it! Enjoy!**_

Elena took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. Her eyes moved back in forth taking in her surroundings, she didn't know where she was. She slowly sat up and Stefan was a few feet from her. His arms were crossed over her chest and his eyes were red and blotchy; he had been crying.

"Stefan." I whispered. "What happened? Where are we?"

"I am so sorry Elena." He said quietly. "I tried to get back to you as soon as possible but…it was too late." Stefan was shaking his head; he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I died." I said. I paused to take everything in. "How long have I been out?"

"It's been a little while." Stefan said not really knowing how long it had been.

"So…your safe?" She asked. "Klaus lied." She added with a sigh of relief.

"I guess." He said quietly not having thought about it since he pulled a limp Elena from the water.

"Matt?"

"Meredith said he will be fine." He paused and looked down at his feet. "I am so sorry Elena."

Before Elena could respond Damon burst through the door. "Elena." He said. He was a mess. His face was bloody and bruised and he had tears in his eyes and on his cheek.

"Damon, you're OK." She said with a small smile.

Damon placed his hand on the back of her head and gave her a small smile. Then he turned to Stefan and took a couple steps towards him. "How could you not save her! Protecting her was the most important thing…above all else! How could you!" Damon was yelling but also on the verge of breaking down in tears.

"Stefan, can you give us a minute." Elena said.

Stefan nodded and walked out of the room. Elena slid off the cold slab and took a couple steps towards Damon. "Hey." She said quietly as she reached out to lightly touch his arm. Damon turned towards her and pulled her in for a hug. "Don't be angry with him, Damon." She paused. "I told him to save Matt first."

"Why would you do that?" He questioned as he squeezed her a little tighter.

Elena pulled out of Damon's embrace. "I couldn't live knowing that Matt died because Stefan saved me first." She said starring into his eyes that were filled with sadness. They were both quiet for a few minutes. "I knew I had vampire blood in my system." She said quietly. "Meredith told me before I left the hospital. She told me she gave me your blood to heal me." She smiled at the fact that is was Damon's blood that had saved her; Damon's face however didn't change. "After Stefan broke through the door and saved Matt, I probably could have gotten out of the car myself if I…tried.

"I don't understand." Damon said shaking his head as he brought his hands up and rested them on her arms.

Elena sighed and brushed the few tears that fell from her eyes away with her hand. "I heard your voice change before we hung up. I knew Alaric wasn't going to leave you there alive, and since we weren't one hundred percent sure that Klaus sired your bloodline…I knew there was still a chance that you could survive…I didn't want you to die."

Damon turned away from her and dropped his hands from her. "Why would you do that for me? Now I have to live with the fact that it is my fault you died." There was more anger behind it than he had intended and of course he felt awful as soon as the words left his lips. Damon Salvatore didn't cry but at this moment there was nothing else he could do. They were both quiet again for a while.

Elena sighed and walked over to where Damon had been. "Damon you have saved me more times than I can count. I knew what I had to do to save you, so I did it. Elena gasped and closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them. He mouth dropped open slightly and her eyes widened as she looked around.

"So, I guess you are remembering." Damon said softly.

"You compelled me." She whispered. "Why?"

"Which time?" He said. A bit of his usual Damon humor/sarcasticness was starting to surface.

"Well, let's start with the first time." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Damon sighed and sat down on a nearby chair, he held his hand out gesturing for Elena to sit beside him. "The first time, honestly it was just because I didn't want Stefan to find out I was in town yet. I never saw the need to tell you the truth because I honestly didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"And the second?" She whispered.

Damon leaned forward and looked down at his hands. "Well I believe I told you that night why I was doing it." He said with a small smirk. "I thought I would be able to keep my feelings for you bottled up inside and let you be happy with Stefan. I truly thought that he deserved you more than I ever could. I didn't want to burden you with my feelings, I knew you would never return them but I didn't want you to have to feel bad for it." He paused. "Maybe I shouldn't have left it that way but…I thought." He looked to the side and let out a fake half laugh. "I thought for a minute that there was a possibility that you would actually choose me…stupid I know "

"It's not…stupid." Elena said softly.

"I know you didn't want this, I know being a vampire was never an option for you. I promise I will make sure no one pressures you to complete the transition." He said quietly. He stood up and headed towards the door.

"Damon, wait!" She called out. Elena stood up and turned to face Damon. "I am going to do it." Damon made a confused face but before he could say a word Elena continued. "I am going to transition. That is why I made the decision so easy earlier. I decided I would rather be a vampire then live a human without you." She said with a small smile. She placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Come on." Damon said quietly. "We should get you home. We will stop and get you some blood bags."

"One more thing." Elena said placing her hand on Damon's arm to stop him from turning around. "I want to take back our phone conversation. When I chose Stefan, I meant it, in that moment I truly meant it. I never planned to turn Damon and I knew whatever I had with either of you would not last much longer if I eventually wanted to have kids and a family. If I were to choose you Damon…it would be too hard to give you up when it came time to do so. I have proved that I can survive without Stefan…that we can survive without him. But when I thought about how I would feel if you left me." She shook her head and turned away from him for a few seconds. "I wouldn't be able to survive." She paused. "I am a vampire now and now that forever is a possibility…I choose you. You are my forever Damon…always you."

Damon placed his hands on her cheeks and gently pulled her in for a passion filled kiss. "I love you." He whispered. After breaking the kiss.

"I love you too, Damon." She said smiling.

_**Hope you enjoyed it…please review!**_


End file.
